A Ninja's Will
by Ithinker
Summary: Tri-ni-set was created to keep the world together. What if another world had there own set, and what if no one had the power to access their tri-ni-set until an event happened to a young boy. Starts in Naruto world, and will go into KHR world. Warning This story will be a bit brutal.
1. Chapter 1

Note: So I'm Thinker, and I've got this idea in my head, and have to get it out.

First-This is a KHR x Naruto story, and it will be a while before we get into KHR World.

Second- I will be putting up some polls, and would love to know what you think about what person should have what flame type. I already have an Idea where I want everybody, but it would be nice to know what you think.

Third- For some of the flames I've used Reborn WIKI for info, and I would recommend you look at it for certain things like Earth Flames, and Flames of Night.

Important: **Need to Know/lookup Oath Flames**

* * *

Current event - Kumogakure has just signed a peace treaty with Konoha.

Naruto age five

* * *

Throwing a rock against a tree was one Naruto Uzumaki. "Dumb caretaker, dumb adults, dumb tree. Why is that When ever something fun is going on people want me away." Walking over Naruto picked up the sharp rock he had found by the small stream. He's heard a few kids collecting them by one of the streams that ran through a park, they'd said that farmers use to use them as arrowheads.

Walking back Naruto prepared to throw the arrowhead like he'd seen the ninja academy students do with kunia. Taking aim Naruto pulled his arm back crossing his arm over to the left side of his chest, and quickly ducked down and hid when he heard two voices arguing. "Dammit knock the brat out again K! Shut up Kanzi, do you want to alert every fucking tree hunger in the area."

Naruto looked around the tree he was currently behind to see two ninja with headbands that looked different from the ones he'd seen the leaf ninja wear. The men wore grey and white ninja clothes with tanned vest. One was white with a bag slung across one solder. The other was dark skinned, a color that wasn't common is konoha. The ninja with the bag lowered it to the ground, and quickly punched one end of it. Naruto heard the cry that came from inside, and turned around scarred. He heard another smack and another cry.

"Dammit K I said knock the brat out not beat her!" Naruto looked around the tree again to see that the darker ninja had pulled the man off of the bag. The bag wiggled, and he saw a girl with white eyes look around. The men were still arguing when the girl locked eyes with Naruto. He could see the fear, and hopelessness that were in her eyes, and he just moved.

He gripped the arrow head tightly, and ran at the two ninja. Kanzi looked over K shoulder when he heard small footsteps only to be surprised when a sharp rock was thrown into his neck cutting his jugular. K turned around and saw a little kid with yellow spiky hair in a white shirt with his arm stretched out like he'd thrown something.

Naruto didn't even have time to react to killing the dark skinned ninja when the other withdrew a kunai and threw it at him. He could feel at the blade penetrated the center of his chest, and stayed logged in.

K chuckled, and looked at the brat who had just killed Kanzi. "You know brat you just saved me a headache. I never liked that ass Kanzi, and now I don't have to worry about being stopped from teaching that Hyuuga brat a lesson for all the trouble her clan caused my friends. You see I left behind a few good friends to buy me time to escape with that ass kanzi and the girl, and its only right that she pay for what her clan did."

Naruto watched as K walked toward the girl in the bag, and started beating her again. He couldn't do anything but watch, and feel his life slipping. He heard her screams, as the man continued to beat her, and wanted nothing more then to stop him.

Naruto couldn't help but think, ''Why am I so weak, all i've done is make things worse. Nobody is here to stop him now'. Life slowly started to slip from him, 'If I going to die anyway I might as well try again to save her even if I'm weak'

With the last of his will Naruto started moving, slowly at first. Orange flames started to flicker into life on Naruto's forehead, and hands. Standing up finally Naruto faced k.

K laughed as he punched away at the hyuuga brat that had just cost him his wife who'd been assigned to the mission with him. He knew it wasn't right to beat the girl, but she was the reason his wife was now dead. If the little girl hadn't gotten loose while leaving, and screamed, he's still be with Kura. Instead he'd had to watch as she died by the gentle fist while escaping.

K raised his hand once more, and thinking of his pain channeled Lightning chakra into his hand, and slammed it into the girl's throat. Forcing her to be quiet while he continued to beat her. He raised his hand again when he heard a whisper. "With my dying will I'll kill you."

K turned around to see the blond haired brat standing with a kunai in his chest and flames around his hands and on his head. He watched as the brat seemed to blast off from the ground. Acting quickly he pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it.

Naruto couldn't explain what he was feeling, it was like he could think clearly for the first time, and just knew what to do. He willed himself off the ground by becoming lighter, and then launched himself forward with the flames on his hand. He saw the kunai coming toward him. He flipped himself mid air, and reached out with his hand to put his finger in the loop at the end of the kunai. Using the flames Naruto lifted upwards, and then forced himself to gain weight while using the flames to move down in a flipping motion.

Naruto Landed with his legs on the ninjas shoulders, and plunged the kunai down into the ninja's head. K slowly fell back, and Naruto tumbled onto the ground.

He could feel the energy that was keeping him going slipping away when he looked over to the girl, and forced himself up again. He had to save her even if it was the last thing he did. Reaching down Naruto scooped up the girl, and made them lighter like before, and then willed flames to his feat to move.

Naruto Probably would have been ecstatic to be flying, but in his current stat couldn't feel anything but a need to help the girl in his arms. He reached Konoha walls, and went over them straight toward the hospital.

* * *

Note:

I haven't written much so if a Beta PM me or someone recommended someone I'd be very happy.

So tell me what you think plz, and remember about the flame polls.


	2. Chapter 2

Note:

Ok so I'm having issues with setting up the poll's and currently can only get it to work for my profile one at a time. I've decided to go ahead with the flames types I've chosen for the first group of people Naruto will meet, such as Leaf ninjas and sand.

Instead I'm going to put people up one at a time for about a week each. The first one up will be Orochimaru. I plan to put all of the Akatsuki up for flame types as they come into the story much later.

* * *

For Nami it was a mess in Konoha hospital, just recently a group of hyuuga were admitted, and now she had shinobi running in and out of the hospital. Her job was to register everyone who entered and left the hospital, and it was never an easy job. Ninja were always jumping in and out of windows, running by, and very rude when she tried to get them to sign the proper forms.

Apparently the hyuuga patients were just recently attacked by the Kumo shinobi that just signed a peace treaty, and all of this was happening on an already bad day. First she'd got home ready to sleep only for her mother to come over to help her get ready for a festival that wasn't supposed to start for at least eight hours. Then her boyfriend shows up to tell her he'd been assigned a mission, and wouldn't be there for the festival to celebrate the peace treaty. Only for her to be called into work because the other receptionist had messaged in sick.

Slumping into her chair behind the front desk, and looking up Nami ask, " could this day get any worse."

Well ask and you shall receive. In this case worse for Nami came in the form of a blond haired boy with flames on his hand, feet, and head flying through the door, with a girl in his arms.

For Nami people rushing in with injured people was common, after all it was a shinobi village. She quickly called the medics, and rushed over to the two children. Upon closer inspection, both children looked to be about five years old. The blond landed and Nami noticed the Kunai sticking out of his chest. His flames finally died out, and he quickly collapsed, with the girl beneath him.

The medics came forth, and quickly pulled the two onto stretchers, and rushed them to ER rooms.

Nami looked at the doors, and shook her head, "What a shit day. Hyuugas and now kids."

* * *

He knew where he was. He could tell by the smell alone that he was in the hospital. Naruto opened his eyes,and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down gently. Looking to his left Naruto could see one of the hospital nurses looking down at him. She wore a white uniform, and had the brownest eyes he'd ever seen. There must have been something in his eye, as he could swear she had a blue like ember around her chest. Her name was Kin, she was one of the friendlier nurses, and was the one to take care of him when every he was in the hospital.

"Slow down, your chest isn't quite ready for you to be moving around. Your lucky to be alive you know." Naruto nodded to her words, and relaxed into the bed. "How long have I been asleep."

"About fifteen hours." Naruto nodded again, and started remember what happened. How he'd been in the clearing surrounded by woods throwing a rock. How the two shinobi showed up, and the girl in the bag. He paused there. 'The girl was she ok'

"Kin, the girl is she ok?" Kin looked down, and then moved to sit down at a chair by his bed side. "I'm sorry Naruto, but there was too much damage, she passed away during the operation."

Naruto's world seemed to stop. 'She passed away, she's gone, the girl with fear, and hopelessness was gone, she's dead.'

Kin said a few more things, but she could tell he hadn't heard her. Slowly she got up and went to inform the shinobi outside that Naruto was awake.

He sat there waiting, and slowly remember everything. Him rushing out without thought or control. The throwing of his rock, and killing the dark skinned shinobi, the kunia going into his chest, and listening to the girl get beaten. Getting up to stop the beating even if he was going to die. The flames, and with them the strange calmness, and then killing again. When he thought about the killing it just felt dull, after all they took the girl, killed the girl.

The door opened, and in stepped the third hokage or as he like to say old man. The hokage had on his robes like usual, but now Naruto could see a small orange flame around his chest. Strangely he didn't feel all that happy seeing him fact now that the old man was in the room Naruto felt irritated.

Sitting down the hokage asked, "How are you doing Naruto?" Still focused on the small orange flames "Ok I guess."

"Naruto is something wrong you seem pretty focused."

"Um old man do you see a flame on your chest?"

Sarutobi looked down only to see nothing, then back at Naruto, and waved his hand in front of the boy's face. No reaction has for some reason the boy couldn't take his eyes off of what he was seeing.

"No I don't, but maybe you could describe it to me.

"It's light orange about an two inches wide and tall, and is flickering a little." Naruto trailed off as he felt an overwhelming urge to touch the flame even if it did make him illatease. Lifting his left hand Naruto reached out with two fingers toward the flame.

One moment the old man was watching curious and a bit concerned about what Naruto was seeing, and doing. The next he was seeing memory of things that should never be seen, especially by Naruto.

It was little things at first Meeting his predecessors. The train he went through with them. Learning to walk on trees and water, being beaten down again and again to only get back up for his next spar, and one of his fonder memories of summoning his first monkey. Things started to turn dark from there. He watched again the first Shinobi World War, and saw his sensei Tobirama Senju name him hokage for his bravery. His wife Biwako brought a warm smile to his heart, seeing her again along with his children, and how they use to be. The train of his future pupils came next, and he watched as they grew again, and then the Second Shinobi World War happened. The finder of his successor, happened next along with the Third War. Then came the memories of Naruto's parents Kushina and Minato, how they acted and who they were where shown in brief snaps of memories. The worst of his memories started to show now. Orochimaru and his failure as a sensei, his action with Danzo, and more importantly his in actions. The Kyuubi attack soon appeared along with the news of his wife being gone. He watched as Minato died along with his wife sealing the fox into their son. The orders to keep the sealing a secret. The Uchiha massacre was next, and then his watching as the head Hyuuga Hiashi wept in pain at his daughter's death.

Lastly heard what he said to himself everyday recently and to others when questioned about his belief in his village. "Konoha isn't just an organisation. Every year there are a lot of ninja born and raised in Konoha… They live, fight to protect this village and what is precious they would go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are, to me, my most precious, most important… family!" (1)

Sarutobi felt the connection breaking, and then he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. (Youth) He could feel the energy coming back, and when he was in the hospital again he looked down to his hands to see a slow but steady orange flame around them. It was incredible and then he realised what had happened. Naruto had just seen many things he should never have know or not know until he was much older.

Looking toward the boy he could see the hurt, anger, and sadness in his now orange like eyes.

Naruto didn't know what had happened, but he knew it wasn't supposed to happen. He'd seen thing he never wanted to see, and now he knew things that he desperately wanted to know. Even for a five year old he understood now who is parents were, and what happened to them, and he could guess that the fox was inside of him even if he didn't know how. What were seals anyway? He remembered all the horrible things he'd seen, and all the cool things like the past hokage, and his mother's love of ramen.

Naruto looked up and was drawn to the old man's eyes. They wore a mild orange color now which was awesome, but he couldn't help but look at the old man differently now. He'd seen all the blood, battles, and harsh orders given by the man in front of him. He felt the hurt first the man had lied to him about quite a few things. Why the villagers didn't like him, and about his parents. Anger came next even with what he'd seen he still couldn't understand why he was lied to. After all to his five year old brain lying wasn't good, and had caused problems. Then sadness came as he looked into the now far more tired looking eyes of the old man.

Naruto sighed, "What now old man?"

Sarutobi sat there for a while before coming to a conclusion. Naruto was different now. He'd seen far too much, and even at five years old the boy would definitely be changed by what he saw, and now knew even if not all of it made sense.

The boy had also done something, he'd spoke of a flame on his chest, touched it, then they saw his past memories, and now he could see flames on Naruto and himself. The flames were what was on his mind the most. While true he should be more worried about the boy the flames were just too fascinating to him. They weren't like chakra or any of its other forms he'd heard or seen of. He could feel it focusing around his hands now, and he felt far more alive than he normally did in his late age. He needed to know more about the flames, and what they could do. Luckily he had another person sitting right in front of him with similar flames, and had said he could seen them.

"Hmm, I believe Naruto that you and I will be seeing much more of each other then we normally do." Worry came across Naruto's face and Sarutobi quickly spoke up, "Don't worry you're not in trouble, but you now know things that the village shouldn't know unless they were the new hokage, and you and I need to figure out what these flames are. So we're going to spend time working out what you've discovered, and I'm going to start teaching you things you'll need to know to keep what you saw safe."

Naruto nodded his head in relief. He wasn't in trouble, and now he would be learning from the best in the village. It wasn't the worst that could happen. Even if the old man now made him unsettled, and he knew what the old man was capable of. He'd still seen the good parts like the man's sensei's, his late wife, and the hokage's view of the village being family even if not by blood.

Sarutobi start to feel tired again, and could feel the flames leaving him. Naruto's wore still burning brightly. "Naruto I have a question before I leave, and start getting ready for things to come. You said you could see the flame on my chest, have you ever seen something like this before?"

Slowly nodding his head, "I thought it was something in my eye, but the nurse Kin had a blue like ember around her chest."

"I see why don't you get some more rest, and I'll be back to get you when the doctors say you can leave."

Naruto gave another nod, and closed his eye. He felt so tired now, and could feel the strange flames leaving him.

* * *

Sitting at his desk the third hokage had to admit, Naruto was sure to be full of surprises. Willing the flame back to life on his hand, the hokage smiled he wasn't any younger but he felt like he could just fly right now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

(1) wiki/Hiruzen_Sarutobi


	3. Chapter 3

Ok just to give you some time references

Naruto age five gains flames

Academy starts at age 8 and they spend four years learning to be shinobi

The Uchiha Massacre happened when Sasuke was five. About six months before the Hyuga affair.

Yes I know it is early compared to canon, but that's just how it's fitting into my head.

Itachi there for joined ANBU at age twelve, and massacred his clan at age 13. These's a eight year difference between Sasuke and Itachi in cannon its five.

I really should have said this sooner.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR.**

* * *

It took a full week before the doctor released him from the hospital, and like the hokage said he came and picked him up right away. Everywhere he looked now he could see flickers of flames on people's chest. There were all types of colors, and different shades to each color, and some even had small shapes in them like grains of sand moving, leafs floating, and small rocks. Almost all of the flames were small though. The old man's flames were now around four inches wide. The by far largest flame he'd seen was seven inches around, and was yellow. The guy who had them seemed really strange, he was walking around on his hands.

The hokage had already told him not to touch anyone, and to avoid staring too much.

Naruto looked around the room he was in. There was a bed in one corner, a desk on the opposite wall to the bed, and a few shelves to store thing near the desk. A breeze came in from a open window that was in front of him, while he could hear footsteps coming from behind him were the door was. To the left of the door was a small closet.

Sarutobi walked up from behind Naruto. "I hope you like the room. I figured you wouldn't mind staying with me while we figure out these flames you can see."

Naruto turned around, "No it's great, um when are we going to start training?"

Smiling at the eagerness the boy showed even after seeing what he had, "I figure will start tomorrow, I've cleared up sometime for us to practise in the woods behind the hokage tower. I'm sure you're still tired, and would like to like to head to bed after all it is late."

Looking at the clock Naruto nodded, nine o'clock didn't seem to late, but for a five year old who just got out of a hospital, it seemed like a good idea to lay down.

* * *

The next day around noon found Naruto and the hokage sitting in an open clearing with three logs, and a river near by.

"Ok Naruto I want you to tell me what you see when you look at other people."

Nodding Naruto began, "Well there's flames with different colors now on people's chest wherever I look. Most of them are small embers, but a few are larger. Some even have shapes like leaves or rocks in them, and they're all different shades of the same colors. Purple, red, yellow, blue, green, violet, and I haven't really seen any orange outside of us." Nodding again Naruto sat cross legged in front of the old man.

Sarutobi closed his eyes, and thought for a little bit, and then asked another question.

* * *

It went on like that for a few days just sitting and asking question. Naruto didn't really understand at the time, but Sarutobi was trying to figure out just what the flames were, and how they could be accessed.

He asked question like what Naruto was doing and feeling, to find out how Naruto came about this new form of energy. It was of course a long few days trying to coax Naruto into talking about the night he tried to save Hinata Hyuuga, and there had been a few times that Naruto clammed up with guilt for not saving her. It took quite a bit of reassurance that it wasn't his fault, and that now he should use his flames so that what happened wouldn't happen again.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that the flames were a manifestation of one will, and the reason that Naruto even accessed them was because of not having access to his chakra at the time, and the fact that the boy had an unbelievable amount of will power. It was easily shown every time he used his flames. They were bright orange with a dark red brown color along the edge. Every time Naruto willed them to existants they became a larger inferno.

* * *

It had been two weeks now since the Hokage and Naruto Started training, and Naruto had been able to fly again due to Sarutobi coming at him to attack. The old man had established what the flames were now, and now wanted to see what they could do. Naruto mentioned that he became more level headed during the fight with the now know to be Kumo shinobi. To see if they could get the same results they now spared. Well more like Sarutobi came at Naruto with a stick to whack him in the head with.

* * *

Three weeks had passed now since learning to fly, and Sarutobi hand concluded that orange flames allow one the ability of propulsion or better know as being able to push forward. At least that's what Naruto and his flames had in common. Naruto though could also seem to manipulate gravity as he could make himself lighter or heavier according to what he thought he needed. Naruto didn't even know what gravity was, but instinctively knew how to use it when it came to his own body.

Outside of his body though he had trouble with the concept. Sarutobi was still trying to figure out what the difference between their flames was. They both were orange, but had a number of factors different. His flames were a mild orange color while Naruto's were a bright burning flame with a dark red brown outline. There was also the size to consider as well, and many other things that he might not know about or even be able to see. It seemed this mystery of flames wouldn't be solved quickly, but atleast it got him away from paperwork a few hours of the day.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat in class learning how to read. All he wanted to do was get outside and fly. It was amazing in the sky, he could drift along in the clearing that he now learned to control flames in, and just relax, and not think. It was so easy to just let himself loose weight, and float in the air like he was in water. The old man could only do short burst though, and couldn't become lighter or heavier like he could. He said that he didn't mind as it at least allowed him to move while he jumped around. He also mentioned that his rival the Tsuchikage had a similar ability to float in the air. Yes being in the air was great, the only problem was that the sun could get annoying. He needed to figure a way to block out the sun but enjoy the view

Looking around the class out of boredom, he could see the flames, he could even see them at night, and could even see strings around the flames now. The old man had a few strings of different colors attached to his flames. One was a Violet color that just felt wrong to him. When he'd mentioned it, the hokage looked surprised, and then seemed to get a thoughtful look to his eye.

"Alright class that's all for today. You can leave now." Naruto quickly got up, and ran for the door. It was noon now, and that meant training in the clearing, and then after a few hours with the old he could get ramen, and then come back to fly again. Of course he wasn't alone, he never was he could feel, and see the flames follow him around. The old man called them ANBU, and that they were the best of the best.

* * *

It'd been two months of just training with his newest student before he'd decided to try letting Naruto activate someone else's flames. He brought in the team of ANBU that followed Naruto around, and asked them if they would like to try to activate their flames.

They had agreed, and now sat with Naruto and him.

Naruto looked at the ANBU in front of him. The old man wanted him to touch their flames like he'd done to them. He had a choice of which one he activated, and he could only active one for now.

Standing up Naruto looked at the four ANBU in front of him. Each had an animal mask on, and had a cloak hiding their gear. At the far left was a boar masked man who seemed smaller than the rest, he had a red flame that was only a few embers. Next was a hawk mask man who regular size for adults, with a green flame about half an inch in size. Then came the largest of the group had a mouse mask. He stood just taller than the man to his left, but had broader shoulders. His flame was a light purple that was like the man to his left a half inch around. Lastly was The only female in the group, she had purple hair, and was just a bit shorter that the second man to her left. She wore a cat mask, and seemed to have a calm, but bright blue flame that was at least two inches large.

Walking toward the women Naruto reached out and paused. "May I touch your flame."

Nodding her head once, Yugao wasn't prepared for what came next. Naruto seemed to touch something just a inch from her chest, and suddenly she lit up with blue flames, and was overcome with a sense of peace, and calm.

Naruto watched as the blue flames settled down, and then felt an instinct to reach his flames out to hers. They came out, and seemed to glide over the female ANBU before mingling with her flames. Then he felt it like a bond had formed between them.

Slow reaching up Yugao took her mask off, and then reached down, and hugged the little boy before her. It was like she'd just come home after a stressful mission, and could finally relax.

* * *

It was decided after Yugao flame became active to not activate anyone else's flames as a bond seemed to form. Yugao was relieved of outside mission duty, and became Naruto's full time guard.

Training was soon conducted to figure out if Yagao flames was like the orange flames used by Naruto and Sarutobi. It was discovered that blue flames seemed to have a calming if not almost drain effect. Whenever Naruto became to hyped up all Yagao had to do was activate her flames near him, and Naruto would soon calm down.

* * *

Note: Ok I hope you enjoyed.

Remember to check out the poll for Orochimaru's flame type on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR

* * *

Naruto age 6

* * *

It had been a little less than a year now since Naruto activated his flames.

Flame training continued to be the highlight of his day. No matter how much he used them he could just keep going. The old man and Yugao though could only use their flames for a limited time. Yugao though was beginning to increase the amount of time she could use her blue flames.

It was discovered that regular metal couldn't handle flames, but chakra metal turned out to be a great conductor for flames.

Naruto had to admit having Yugao around all the time watching over him was great. Their bond had only grown stronger since it formed, and they could now feel each other's intent. But still he couldn't help, but feel left out. Just a few hours ago he had walked by and saw a group of kids playing ninja. It would have been great to join, but the old man said that he couldn't risk touching other people's flame. He was starting to feel lonely again even if he did get to talk to more people now.

He heard a splash to his left while walking past a river bank, and looked down the hill. There was a small dock with a boy on it. He could see the boys flame. It was a dark purple three inches large, and looked so ready to just break apart.

Moving down without even thinking about it Naruto approached the boy.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to make of the kid standing in front of him. The blond hair, and orange jacket the boy stood out, but not nearly as much as the boys bright blue eyes. They were like a reflection to his own eyes. Anger, Sadness, and loneliness were prominent.

He watched as the blond haired boy reached out, and touched air in front of his chest. Suddenly, Sasuke didn't know how, but purple flames came to life around him, and he felt a connection form between the blond boy and himself. He just knew that they would always be able to watch each other's back, and not have to worry about being hurt.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

Reaching out the two boys clasped hands, and grinned.

Yugao felt when Naruto gained someone else. She still didn't know what the bond between her, and Naruto meant, but she new it was special. Whenever she felt down or alone a surge of warmth would fill her, and she would find herself thinking of the little whiskered faced boy who had activated the flames she now wielded.

The flames were different then Naruto's or the hokage's, but she loved them. The blue flames couldn't fly, but instead had a calming or draining affect depending on how much of them she used at once. They reflected her better she thought then the orange flames that the other two used. Orange flames seemed like something that should be free or wild reaching out to all with their influence. While her blue flames were more like going with the flow and staying level headed.

Yugao probably should have reported the new connection to the hokage, but like Naruto she had started to feel illatease around him. It seemed like she was slowly starting to see Naruto as the more important one even if he wasn't the leader of the village.

Instead Yugao left it alone, and figured she'd meet the new bond in time. She was right as not even two hours later she watched as ANBU teams started to converge toward the academy where a large smoke cloud had enveloped the building.

* * *

The dynamics between Sasuke and Naruto were strange to say the least. Ever since Naruto activated his flames Sasuke started seeing things differently. He felt the other bond between Naruto and Yugao, and automatically she became family. Family was very important, and now he had a new brother and a older sister. Family needed to be taken care of, protected. Without even realizing it Sasuke forgot about his brother, and instead focused on Naruto, and the warmth that could be given off whenever he felt down.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were seven now, and the ANBU were in a up roar again. Ever since they had meant Naruto was always pulling Sasuke around. It didn't matter if it was for flame training which was kept away from the old man, eating ramen, or playing pranks on the ANBU.

Naruto through constant training and experiments with the old man could now use his flames, but keep the changes to the orange coloring in his eyes. He now wore black shades to cover his eyes from view so others wouldn't know.

Sasuke had started training with Naruto to understand his flames, and Yugao had become his unofficial trainer due to Naruto and her not wanting to show Sasuke's flames off to the old man. They soon learned that Sasuke could increase things with his flames. Sasuke found it easiest to increase his body or what ever he was holding at the time. Body augmentation was what was most used as the flames could be held within the body not giving away that he was using them. He'd also started to wear black shades to cover his eye color change, and Yugao had pointed out that when he activated his Sharingan it would be to his advantage to not let others know he had it.

* * *

Yugao watched in amusement from the top of the hokage tower. She was currently speaking with Naruto and Sasuke on a three way radio she had gotten for them. The two had become quite the pranksters, and had just recently painted R&D department orange. The three of them had started making it a game of how long the two could evade ANBU. Naruto had just jumped out of a high building window. It was all part of the plan as Sasuke was currently running with another ANBU team chasing him right toward where Naruto was going to land. "It looks good you two, Naruto you should slow down for a few seconds, and then drop heavy. Sasuke there's an alley two buildings from Naruto's you should go down."

Naruto laughed as he plummeted from the fourth story build he'd just jumped out of. Hearing his look out to slow down, and then drop heavy was all he needed to follow her instructions. After all she was his flame just like Sasuke, and they would never tell him wrong on purpose. Looking down he saw Sasuke blow by, and added weight to his body, while reinforcing his body with a shell of gravity for protection.

Sasuke smirked as he heard the boom that went off behind him. Doing as his instructor said he ducted into the alley, and waited. It was all part of the plan. The ANBU were well trained ninja, and even with flames they would be caught far too fast for their liking. So Naruto came up with the idea of asking Yugao what to do to avoid being caught too quickly. She had suggested making the ANBU teams distracted long enough to get away. It took months, but now Naruto and he with Yugao's help were running ANBU to mistake after mistake. "Alright Sasuke Naruto is running by the alley now you know what to do." Sasuke's smirked widened as he ran back the way he came. He jumped out using flames to increase his body all around.

* * *

Bird was having a shit day. Then again he had one of those at least once a week, and it wasn't even caused by bad missions. In fact these days it might be very well safer outside of the village. The reason for this would be two brats that should be classified as demons. They didn't even have chakra yet, and yet the two made ANBU look like fools. Demon one was codenamed fox due to the whiskers on his face, and with how tricky he could be. Fox somehow seemed to defy the laws of gravity even more than regular shinobi already did. It had been reported that the fox could jump great distances move without touching anything, and seemed to be able to speed up or slow down mid air.

Bird had just seen the latest example of it as fox plummeted down right into the ANBU squad chasing the second brat codenamed raven due to his black hair and loner personality when away from fox. He felt bad for his friend Duck who had just been blown away into a fruit stall by fox hitting the ground. Landing Bird and his team took off after fox only to trip up as the raven jumped from an alley to his right. The boys foot tapped his mask before he was gone. His stopping caused his three teammates behind him to collide with him. "Yup just another shit day."

"You say something Bird?"

"No Duck I was just thinking about the day. Any idea which way they went?"

"Nope, but Lizards team has been called in, and I see a bar across the street that is just calling to me."

Duck nodded, and followed Bird toward the bar only to be blown backwards by an explosion in front of him. Getting up Duck looked around to see fox behind them laughing uncontrollably while raven smirked with a smoke bomb in his hand. Stepping forward Duck prepared to chase them only to feel a click under his boot.

Bird was still disoriented by the air bomb that had gone off in front of him. He had no idea how the demons had gotten ahold of ANBU bombs, but would bring it up with his superiors. Who in their right mind would ever give the brats more weapons to work with. He was almost standing when he heard the click from behind, and by reflex born from hearing that sound far too much this year dove straight into the bar in front of him.

It seemed his fellow ANBU with the exception had taken cover while bird was still stuck on the mine he was on. "Duck don't move!"

* * *

Yugao was currently cracking up uncontrollably as she watched her fellow ANBU stay frozen. She still heard her fellow pranksters talking though.

Walking down another alley with his hands behind his head was Naruto, "Hey Sasuke how long do you think it'll take before Duck steps off?"

Sasuke's smirked widened as he remembered the last mine Naruto had planted. "Well considering the last mine caused a whole team of ANBU to be painted with orange paint that had catnip mixed in I would say at least a night. On that note Yugao did say that the cat Tora was free again."

Naruto giggled evilly as he couldn't wait for the ANBU to step off, only to find that nothing was going to happen.

Lizard soon appeared in front of them from across the street waving a large white flag.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the report in front of him, and then at the three ANBU teams in his room. "Lizard do you see a problem here? Cause I see a report with no problem causer in front of me. Three days after you were sent out. "

Lizard nodded and shrugged helplessly. "Sir to be fair Duck couldn't move until about three hours ago, and when I saw the two responsible for the break into R&D run away from me I figured it would be less dangerous to just write my report."

Sarutobi sighed, this was sadly going to be a problem. It was ok when his ANBU could actually catch the two responsible, but now they were failing at that. It would seem he was going to have to put more measures into effect to hopefully slow the boys down.

"Could someone explain and get duck to stop shaking at least?"

Bird shuffled, and said, "we've tried, but ever since Gai kept running past him after losing to Kakashi again he can't seem to stop shaking."

Sarutobi just looked down, and Lizard could swear he heard the hokage say, "They just don't make them like they use to."

Even if he heard right Lizard wasn't sure if he was talking about Gai or the ANBU.

* * *

And so started what would become the worse mission available to ANBU. They called it demon watching. The official title was Special Supervision.

Tenzo looked at the file in front of him. He'd just gotten back from a four year undercover mission, and had asked for a mission that would be in the village.

"Sir is there any other mission available?"

Dragon looked at one of his better operatives, and smiled behind his mask. "I'm sorry to say, but all other operatives are either too under qualified to do this mission or have requested long term missions outside of the village. There was two others, but for some reason they decided to retire early, and have become gate guards. Your it, and no you can't decide on another mission. It's become a rule in ANBU when you pick the file up your it."

Tenzo looked down again at the first line before even the general info or pictures.

'Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha age eight ANBU breakdowns to record have been twenty-two and a half.'

"Sir, can I ask about the half part?

Dragon laughed while scratching the back of his head, "Well you see we had one of the Akimichi ANBU watch them for a while, and when he came in he weighed in at hundred in twenty pounds, and is now working on diet foods."

Tenzo looked back down to see two boys wearing glasses the blond one the left was smiling while the other had a self satisfied smirk behind them was a pile of ANBU.

* * *

I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter as I had quite a bit of fun writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok another chapter that I hope you guys like.

I want to give thanks to Umei-no-Mai for putting up a flame chart on Deviant Art it has helped quite a bit.

The poll for what flame type is Orochimaru is still up, and will be until sunday. Check the top of my profile if you wish to vote.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Naruto.

* * *

Naruto looked up into the sky in content. No school today, no training, no Yugao, and no ANBU watcher after the last one broke down into tears. He really didn't understand all he did was take a nice lightweight walk through training ground 44. The animals were very calm around Sasuke, and his flames. Although they did see agitated when someone not flame active walked around, and he did walk past the tiger, bear, snake, and insect portions of the forest before taking a nap with a friendly two tail fox. He wasn't sure where the foxes came from, but he normally found multiple tailed foxes showing up.

"Hey Sasuke are you ready for the academy. I'm pretty sure the teachers had to be bribed by the old man to let us in."

Sasuke in a tree to his right simply "Hn" in reply, and kept reading from a scroll Yugao had given him about swords.

"Yeah you're right it'll probably be a pain, you always have those girls chasing you." Naruto blinked as suddenly he could see a light green flame with leafs on the inside. He hadn't ever seen this person before. He would know after all the guy had a four inch flame. Most never made it past an inch as best.

He kept staring toward the flame to see a tree, but that couldn't be right as trees didn't have flames like this. Plants normally had a flame outline, and depending on what the plant did it's flame outline would vary. Poison plants for example had a bit of purple in the green flame, while edible plants had a bit of yellow. Plants that were old had darker colors to them while newer plants had lighter colors to them.

Only in the past four months had he started seeing the plant life flames, and animals now carried flames to.

The tree already had a faint light green flame around it, but their was that four inch flame inside of it.

Sasuke looked up went he felt Naruto become curious. That normally wasn't a good sign for people in the area. He saw Naruto walk towards a tree, and then float up to a certain spot on the tree. Naruto reached out, and Sasuke saw a man come flying out of the tree covered in light green flames with leafs floating in the flame.

He sighed and went back to reading his scroll on what sword fit who best. After all Naruto was just doing what he did.

Tenzo had watched as Naruto came toward where he was hidden in the tree. He didn't understand how did the boy know where he was. Shockingly the boy floated up, and then touched something where his chest would be. He quickly ejected himself when he felt something off.

Seeing light green flames with leaves floating on the inside was pretty shocking to his system. When he realized he wasn't burning he turned toward Naruto who now stood in front of him. Then he felt it, there was a connection now between the boy and him. He was about to speak when he felt everything else, and collapsed to his knees taking everything around him in.

He knew he could control plants to a certain extent when he combined his earth and water release, but now he could feel everything. The grass beneath him, the trees around him, the vines growing on the trees, and the bushes next to the trees. The connection even started to extend down until he could feel the very roots, and the plant life in the pond near by. He could tell what each plant did, and could even sense where things were around the plant life. The connection continued until he reached the nearest building which was a tower about a hundred yards out.

It took almost an hour just to get use to the newest connection to life around him, and then another hour to look up to see Naruto looking up into the sky.

"What did you do?"

Looking down Naruto smiled, "I activated your flames. Everyone has them, but I'm the only one who can activate them or see them."

Tenzo didn't understand, "What are flames"

Naruto looked back up at the sky before answering, "Well the old man use to believe that flames were a manifestation of one's will, but I think he's wrong now. I can see flames now in anything alive. It use to only be people, but now I can see flames around plants, and flames inside of animals. Yugao and I have talked about it, and have decided that flames are the manifestation of one's life forces brought out by are will."

Tenzo processed this slowly as he still was getting used to feeling everything. "What's this mean for me now?"

Naruto looked back down grinning away, and suddenly Tenzo felt warm. He just new everything would be fine, and he'd never have to be alone ever again as long as Naruto was their.

"It means that now you are stuck with me, and together with others we will unlock the mystery that is flames. I use to have the old man to help, but recently I've joined the academy so he's focusing back onto the village, and is letting me continue researching with Yugao's help."

Tenzo nodded in acceptance, and stood up. The flames were now gone, and he felt tired, but wanted to learn more.

* * *

Naruto was sitting calmly and forced himself to not start something distracting. in the middle of his first academy though it had been three years since he saw the hokage's memories he still remembered what being a shinobi was like. In reality the only reason he could handle even learning to kill like they would be taught was that he had family now, and couldn't handle losing them. He knew that while his flames were impressive, and would be a great help in the end a ninja could be deadlier than he. It only stood to logic that to protect his family he would have to be the deadliest of them all so that no one would mess with him or his.

Sasuke mean while hung toward the back of the class. He didn't like people much after what his brother did and now with flames active liked them even less.

Iruka walked in, and couldn't stand the noise. This would be his first real class of teaching as he had been an assistant the year before. He was about to use the jutsu he had learned last year when a blond haired boy in the middle of class said one word that made the whole class stop. "Quite." Even he felt the need to stand still, but forced himself to move toward the desk to begin introductions.

Naruto watched the instructor. His name was Iruka, and would be teaching this class for four years. He quickly memories the guys flames, a soft green flame that had a few embers to it.

"Alright class why don't you introduce yourselves to the class."

And so school begins.

* * *

Tenzo sat across from Yugao who was smiling at him. "So he dragged you into his sphere of influence as well."

"Yes it would seem so. Could you explain somethings, and help me?" Chuckling Yugao nodded "of course, but you have to understand that your flame is different, than the rest of ours to you will have to do quite a bit of self studying. Don't worry I'll be here to help you learn to bring the flame out, and hopefully use it."

Tenzo smiled in relief as Naruto had given him a brief talk in the beginning and then said Yugao would cover the rest.

"Let's start with a few basic things. One flames are not the same as chakra. Two flames can augment jutsu. Three we can bring flames out, but they don't seem to affect much unless used with a medium like chakra metal; this is why they can augment jutsu and not the other way around. We will the flames to mix with chakra to gain certain effects, but it's hard to tell what will happen as each flame color so far seems different. Four flames each have different abilities. Orange flames have propulsion, but Naruto also seems to control gravity. Purple is what Sasuke has. They allow for him to increase things, and he's even recently been able to make copies of things for a bit. I've begun calling it propagation. Next we have my blue flames that seem to have a calming to possible draining effect."

Tenzo took in the explanation slowly as he understood each part.

Yugao wait a little while just sipping tea, and waiting for Tenzo to understand. Once he seemed to break from thinking she spoke again"Tenzo can you tell me anything about your flames?"

Thinking on it Tenzo started, "You know I have the first hokage kekkei genkei even if it's not as powerful as his was. After the flames became active I can now feel plant life for about a hundred yards in every direction. When I focus on it I can even tell what is around the plants. Even now while being two stories up in a building I can feel your potted plant, and the roots underneath this building.

Yugao felt impressed, with that kind of knowledge any mission or battle with plant life would give Tenzo a major advantage.

"I would say that for your training we should head outside. I'll start you off with how to will your flames to existants."

Standing they headed out.

* * *

Things became boring to Naruto and Sasuke quickly. They spent the first two weeks of school learning about what it meant to be a ninja. The academy was making it seem like some glorious job that people dreamed of being. Sadly Sasuke and Naruto knew the truth. Shinobi life was brutal, and they weren't expected to live long. Shinobi came and went, but only the people close to them really remembered them. Even now unless you became more powerful than most, and did something impressive you were forgot.

Lessons continued like that, just theory and more academic classes like money, and understanding coded messages. They wouldn't learn to use chakra until their third year.

Naruto sat and learned as he knew this would be important. After classes though is where the fun started for Sasuke and him. Pranks began happening twice a week after classes, and their newest ANBU friend helped them against his fellow ANBU. They kept the fact that Tenzo was flame active between the four of them.

Training with flames was continued, and Naruto learned he could push away hand sized objects that he touched with enough force to take a chunk out of a tree. He had found his limit for how long he could use his flames. A hour wasn't too bad considering Yugao could only hold hers for twenty minutes, and Sasuke stopped at ten.

Sasuke was trying to affect things outside of his body without using chakra metal, but was hitting a wall on that front so instead turned further into what he could do with his body, and the amount of time he could use it.

Yugao had kept learning what she could do with flames, and extending how long she could use them. Luckily when either her chakra or flames ran out she still had the other to fall back on. They were two different energies that didn't really mix unless she wanted them to. When one ran out she simple switched for a while. Though her body felt sore after using both to the max to much.

Tenzo was the most surprising and amazing one out of them. He even when his flame wasn't active for use he could still feel connected to plants, and he could now use his chakra to affect plants in ways he used to not be able to do. Leafs now became sharp, and vines were worked into his arsenal as they could contain poison thorns. When he merged with tree he found that his connection could go even farther than the hundred yard max he normally had. Plants now seemed to welcome him with happiness as he could even move between trees though a network of roots.

With flame active he gained increased influence of what he could already do, and was even able to create new plant life. His flame type was perfect for augmenting with his kekkei genkai. The best part for him though was the lack of hand signs when using his flames as the could will the plants to do what he wanted.

* * *

Tenzo was currently sitting outside of the academy watching Naruto and Sasuke. Yugao and he had come up with a rotation, so that they could always have someone rested watching them.

Today would mark the third week of Naruto's third year at the academy, and the beginning of his use of chakra. It was no surprise when he suddenly saw dust plasting out with blue wisp coming out. It was expected that Naruto would have more chakra then most, and it looked like he would always be a power house.

Naruto sighed, and sat down on his bed. He had just returned to his room in the hokage home that he was given all those years ago. He and the old man had grown apart, and Naruto was honestly glad for it. The hokage was different these days. His flames had started to break down, and he seemed to be deteriorating due to the strain of flame training. The old man now days used his flames rarely, and the training they used to do was put on hold.

The old man figured that if Yugao trained with him in their use, and he gave reports on progress being made it would be ok. This worked fine for him as the old man set everyone in his group on edge by being around.

Getting up Naruto walked toward the kitchen to start making dinner. While ramen was great it had been pounded into his head that other food was good for the body. He was in the middle of boiling the rice he planned to make when he saw the old man enter. They normally didn't have dinner together since Naruto would stay out late sometimes or the hokage was doing paper work late into the night.

He almost missed it, but the dark indigo flame attached to the old man's flame was brighter, and stronger than it had ever been.

"How was the academy today?"

Checking the rice, Naruto started talking, " It was ok, we learned to release are chakra, and tomorrow we will be practicing the clone jutsu. I take it you had another boring day doing paperwork?

Sarutobi sat down, and sat his hat down on the table, "Yes just another boring day."

Naruto could tell he was lying. His flames just seemed to be able to tell these things. Naruto took the rice off the stove when a knock was heard at the front door.

Naruto walked toward the door before the old man could get up. Opening it, saw Naruto looking out to see the old man's son Asuma and his grandson Konohamaru. Asuma's red flame always unsettled him like the old mans, but Konohamaru had one of the few orange flames he had seen around the village. Unlike the old man's, Konohamaru orange color was more like his orange flames dark red brown outline. He wondered if that meant the four year old had gravity instead of propulsion.

"Ah Naruto I hope you don't mind, but I burnt dinner, and I'm watching Konohamaru for my brother. Do you mind cooking some extra?"

Naruto sighed and waved them inside. "I just finished the rice for dinner, and I made extra for tomorrow, but you can join us."

Konohamaru smiled, and bolted inside while yelling, "thanks Onii-san!"

Naruto chuckled as he sat at the dinner table eating with the Sarutobi family. Konohamaru was currently being told to sit still by Asuma who had just found out his brother had given Konohamaru sweets before he was handed off for the night.

It was moments like this that reminded Sarutobi why he protected this village. Even with all the dark things happening behind closed doors, there was still good inside the village.

He frowned as he remembered what Danzo and he had done today. Danzo had found out about flames from the secret files he had hidden. That's why he no longer trained with Naruto he wanted to keep himself distant as Danzo had become obsessed with this new power. He had luckily not included how they were activated, or that Naruto could see flames. Today he and Danzo had figured a way to bring out Danzo's flames, but now he could feel a bond between the two of them. Sadly activating Danzo's flames had changed something in his once friend. The man now seemed more detached from reality, and he wasn't sure what would happen if he died now.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the clearing that he used now to train flames. He was actually alone for once, as Sasuke was shopping, Tenzo was out on a brief mission, and Yugao had recently started seeing another ninja named Hayato. He felt happy she was making a connection with others.

Currently he wasn't actually trying to use flames, but instead was trying to get a leaf to stilck to his head. They'd been shown the exercise in class and told to do it with no reason why. He would have blown it off, but Yugao said it would be important for alter when he learned to climb trees.

Moving without thought again Naruto rolled forward, and then activated a burst of flames to jump into the air. He didn't understand why until he turned around to see a kid with white eyes that still haunted his dreams at night. Three kunai were embedded on the ground between the two.

Neji gritted his teeth in fury as he looked at the boy he had recently found out was the cause of his family's pain. The boy across from him was Naruto Uzumaki. It had taken a while for him to find the boy, but now he could get revenge.

He'd been six when the event that would change his life happened. Lady Hinata was kidnapped, and later found to be dead after being rescued by the boy in front of him. Because Naruto didn't save Hinata his parents were executed by the main branch family. They said that if they couldn't protect the family they were of no use. The clan head had turned cold, and now branch members were treated like scum. He'd overheard from so of the elders talking within the last week who was responsible for Hinata's death, and was determined to kill the boy who had caused the mess. If the boy was stronger Hinata would still be alive.

Naruto was frozen seeing the pure rage in the white eyes that reminded him of that night.

Naruto almost didn't jump back before the boy in front of him ran forward in a rage. Instincts born from spars with Sasuke took over, and his mind went blank.

Neji couldn't believe what he was seeing. This blond haired boy a year younger was keeping up with him. Everytime he moved his hand toward the points he'd been told to hit, his arm was pushed away.

The two were fighting for a good ten minutes before Naruto's mind won out over instincts. He saw Neji rush forward again, if it weren't for the rage Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to beat the other boy. His instincts told him that getting hit by the other boy's hand would be bad. The rage though caused the boy to be sloppy.

He pushed the Hyuga's right arm away with the back of his right arm, and started the motion for it to come back around to hit the boy. Meanwhile his left arm blocked the other boy's arm like he did the right arm.

Arms wide Neji couldn't do anything from keeping the other boy's arm from hitting his chest. He was blown back six feet onto his back.

Naruto sighed as he felt the bond form between them, and saw the flames spring to life around the Hyuga. A purple flame with what looked like mud floating inside covered the boys body.

Neji flipped over, and prepared to attack, only to stop in confusion when he saw orange flames around Naruto's chest. That pause was what he needed as he soon felt a connection he couldn't explain towards the whiskered blond.

"You feel it don't you? It's like no matter what happens we can trust each other to stay grounded."

Neji slowly relaxed as Naruto approached him. He new what the blond mean't, and his rage just seemed so small now that he felt like he belonged somewhere again. His place he now knew was on the ground taking care of any who would try to take what was his.

Naruto lifted his fist out, "I don't know what I did to cause you pain, but I can feel your hurt, and I will protect you from ever feeling that pain again. We are family now."

Neji brought his fist up hesitantly. It felt so right to belong again.

"I'm Naruto"

"Neji"

Their fist connected, Naruto released his flames, and just knew what he needed to do again.

Neji felt the warmth spread into his body, from his fist toward his forehead. The pleasant warmth, spread around his forehead, and then the strain on his mind disappeared. He hadn't realized it had even been there until it was gone.

"You might be grounded now Neji, but you are free to fly as far and wide as you wish."

Naruto smiled as he looked at his newest member. He realized now that the more bonds he formed the more his flames seemed to relax.

Neji smiled as he looked up at the sky, he still didn't understand what had happened, but he felt like everything was okay.

* * *

Note:

Naruto is age 11 at the end of this chapter.

So good story or bad story what do you guys think, and is their anything in my writing i should improve on?

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto age 12. Graduation day.

Current -Guardian

Naruto- Oath flame- Harmony/Propulsion/Gravity Manipulation

Yugao- Rain flame- Tranquility (Calming or Draining affect)

Sasuke- Cloud flame- Propagation (increase or copy)

Tenzo/Yamato- Forest flame- Creating life

Neji -Swamp Flame- Decomposition of organic materials. (Rot)

This story is using both Earth and Sky Flames and Night flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR

* * *

Iruka sat behind his desk as he watched his students taking the written exam. His four years with this class would definitely be some of his most memorable years. The class consisted of like usual a group of clan children, a few kids from ninja parents, and then the rest were civilian born.

There was of course the fan girls that chased around the most popular ninja at the time. This would be Uchiha Sasuke. For some reason they went nuts over the fact he didn't like being around people. The notable exception would be one Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto he felt could be summed up in one word, overwhelming. He had this thing about him that made everyone want to be near him, and yet people felt they couldn't stand next to him without pulling him down.

He at first was angry having the jinchūriki of the kyuubi in his class, but now felt neutral on the matter. He understood that in this world death was a constant. He had watched the boy over the years interact with others around him, and just found he couldn't have the kid. Sure the actional prank happened in class, but he himself had once done pranks as well.

Didn't mean he didn't get frustrated with how the kid kept messing up the simplest clone jutsu. To be honest he was kinda regretting the fact he would have to fail the boy if he couldn't make a clone today. Sure the kid was well above his pears in the academy standing, being ranked fourth wasn't easy. Still the clone was required to pass unless you had a special reason like he heard Rock Lee had last year.

* * *

I'm sorry Naruto you failed."

Naruto looked the defected illusion of a clone with anger. He knew what his problem was, but couldn't do anything about it. He'd already learned chakra control up to water walking from Yugao. No matter what he tried he just didn't have the control needed to make illusion on a small scale.

Even after hearing it though Naruto felt that everything would be fine. His flames were telling him that a opportunity would come along soon.

Flames since is what his group called it. The others had a smaller version of it. Theirs would pop up only for little things like not trusting certain people, but his would give him an unreal understanding of what to do.

Naruto silently walked out of the academy, and leaned against a tree to wait for Sasuke.

It wasn't even five minutes before the assistant teacher Mizuki was walking towards him.

"Hey Naruto I'm sorry about that, if it was up to me I would have passed you."

"It's ok Mizuki I understand, what good am I if I can't make a basic clone."

Mizuki smirked as he looked at the downtrodden boy, "You know what maybe I can give you a different test."

Naruto smiled, "Really sensei you would do that for me?"

"Yeah sure why not. Here's your special test, find the forbidden scroll of sealing, and bring it to the shack pass the west gate."

"You got it Mizuki sensei." Naruto took off toward the hokage tower, but once out of Mizuki's sight took a detour toward team nine's training ground.

* * *

Neji was in the middle of sparring with Lee when he saw Naruto walking through the woods toward the training ground. Ending the spar quickly by using a burst of flames around his feet causing the ground where lee was about to step to turn into mud causing lee's footing to slip. Neji touched Lee's chest to show the killing blow, and stepped away to wait for Naruto to show up.

He could hear Gai sensei sharing another headache inducing moment with Lee. Tenten his other teammate was currently throwing around Kunia to improve her aim.

"What do you need Naruto, shouldn't you be at the academy collect your headband?"

Naruto chuckled as he walked into the clearing, "I would be, but I failed the exam, and now I want you to accompany me as I do something stupid that will payoff in the end?"

Neji simple nodded, and started to walk toward Lee and Gai, "I see let me tell Gai sensei that I'll be leaving."

* * *

Naruto landed across from the hokage tower with Neji behind him, "Tell what you can about the ANBU rotation, and when the old man's office is empty."

Neji sat down across from Naruto who had his back toward the hokage tower, "Mind sharing what we're doing?"

Naruto took out the deck of cards he had started carrying around, and started shuffling them. Mizuki sensei gave me a second test. He wants me to get the forbidden scroll, and take it outside of the village."

Neji took note of the ANBU shifting out to be replaced. Depending on when the next shift was would tell them the time period in between. He would have used the shift schedule from two days ago when they broke in to glue the hokage's chair down, but the shifts changed everyday. "I see, and you wanted me along to make the borrowing of an important village scroll easier, and to watch for anything bad."

"Yeah, I figure it's better safe than sorry. My flame since is telling me that this will all work out for the better in the end, and hopefully we can get rid of Mizuki. You know how he keeps making us be on edge."

Naruto finished talking, and started dealing the cards out for the first round of poker to begin. It was kinda funny the only people he ever lost to in a game of chance like this was his guardians. He didn't know why, but he had incredible luck against other people.

They played on auto pilot to make it look like they weren't spying. For some reason nobody looked at to kids playing a card game as suspicious. Even if the two playing were killers. The game really was just something to keep his hands busy while he thought back to what had happened after he meant Neji.

After their first meeting which started with a fight they'd sat down, and discussed what the problem was between them. Naruto told Neji of the night Hinata was kidnapped, how he'd heard the men talking, his actions, and how he'd been unable to get Hinata to the hospital. He understood where Neji was coming from. He still felt like it was his fault sometimes.

The talk turned into a explanation of what had happened, and what his group could do. Neji was brought up to speed, and used the time he had while in the academy to learn from all of them.

After a year of learning to use flames and attending the academy, Neji had found out what his flame could do. His flame rotted away organic material. It didn't matter if the material was alive like plants and animals or the ground he walked on. His flame broke it all down.

He had found through testing on animal chakra networks that his flame could augment his gentlefist in a terrafying way. If he injected a chakra network with his flame through his chakra it would rot the chakra network from the inside out. Once done it moved onto the rest of the body. Eventual the body was gone. All it took was one injection, and depending on size the body could be gone within a hour.

About three months after the academy Gai took the team out to clear out a bandit camp. He still remembered watching as his first kill rotted away in front of him. It was a horrific experience, but he would do it again to protect his new family.

Naruto had just finished shuffling when he heard Neji. "They are about to shift again it's time to move in."

* * *

Naruto jumped down to land in front of the shack he was supposed to meet Mizuki at. No one even knew he'd taken the scroll, and with Neji giving him info ahead of time he avoided anyone from seeing him leaving the area.

The Byakugan was truly an amazing Kekkei Genkei. The ability to see in all directions, and even through objects. Neji thought was even more special. With flames active, and his Byakugan the Hyuuga could see flames. He unlike Naruto though couldn't activate flames.

He sat down with the scroll and started looking through it's contents. Neji meanwhile was hidden so that when Mizuki came they'd have another ace up their sleeve.

The forbidden scroll while having a foreboding name wasn't named forbidden because it held just forbidden jutsu, but because it was a record of every jutsu know to the public, and some not. It was the backup created by the second hokage to store everything in case the village was lost. It sadly didn't contain clan jutsu. It would have been nice for Neji.

Naruto slowly looked through the scroll looking for something interesting, and came across a section created by the second hokage. Their was the notes on the technique that made his dad famous, but he didn't feel like learning that one right now. It would take longer then he would like, and a understanding of seals that he didn't have. Farther down the list of jutsu made by the hokage was one that stood out to him. Kage bushin no jutsu. A clone that was solid and would transfer memories once destroyed.

His flame since flared up when he read the name alone, but he could understand why. It required a large amount of chakra. Chakra is something he had in an abundance. It took a little over an hour to learn the jutsu.

Naruto created one clone to read another jutsu, and see if the memory effect worked. Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu. Basically adding a little more chakra to a clone so that when killed it blows up.

Naruto smiled yes that would be a good jutsu, but he didn't want to blow anything up right now training. Walking back to the scroll to find another jutsu he could actually practice. Kokuangyo no Jutsu a genjutsu that blinds the enemy's sight, but not the castors.

Naruto knew when Mizuki landed behind him thx to Neji's warning. It'd been three hours since he had stolen the scroll, and had just finished learning the Kokuangyo no Jutsu thanks to the help of his clones.

Mizuki smirked. The brat had done it, and just to make sure he got away he actually kept his end of the deal. He had changed the report on who passed the exam, and now Naruto was listed as passing. Once he had the scroll he'd say he was going to return it. The boy wouldn't be able to tell anyone in time.

Mizuki started walking toward Naruto, "Congratulation Naruto I already changed your results saying that you passed! I knew you would succeed!"

Naruto laughed, "Thanks sensei I really appreciate this chance! Did you bring a forehead protector for me?"

Mizuki smiled and held up the cloth and metal"Yup it's right here. Now just give me the scroll and I'll take it back to the village."

Naruto held the scroll out and Mizuki was about to take it when pulled it back. "I'm sorry sensei, but I can't do that you see there's things I can't still learn from this scroll."

Mizuki looked murderous, and reached down to pull out a kunai, but found himself falling down in agony as he felt several impacts from behind.

Neji watched impassively as Mizuki started to rot away in front of him. The man was a traitor and would have hurt Naruto. He deserved this, especial letting his guard down for a genin to attack from behind.

Naruto picked up the protector, and tied it around his waist."Thanks Neji It's a shame the shades I wear make it difficult to actually wear these."

Neji smiled, "Yes luckily my kekkei genkai stops the flames from changing their color."

* * *

Kakashi really didn't understand why he was having a meeting with the hokage next to training ground 44, but figured it was important so he actually showed up on time.

Standing next to the fence was the hokage with a file in hand.

Sarutobi handed the file, and started talking while Kakashi looked through the file. "Your team this year will be different from what you're use to. That file you're reading is about a power called flames. The reason you're even being allowed to read that is because one of your possible genin, Naruto was the first to have flames, and is the only one that can see and activate them. Only a select few know about flames, and I hope to keep it that way. Sadly with Naruto being outside of the village for missions the use of flames is sure become know to others."

Kakashi looked through the file, and had to admit was very intrigued. It made a brief mention that only three people should be flame active. Personally he thought that if a bond formed between those that are active there could be more, and no one spoke up about it.

"Kakashi I'm sure you understand that we must not let others outside of the village become flame active. That's why I'm giving you the order if Naruto comes under enemy influence or you see an enemy with flames. You are to get rid of the threat permanently."

Kakashi looked up to see the hokage's eye's having a dark look in them. "Sir are you telling me to kill my student if he shows signs of being compromised?"

"Let me put this another way if you don't others will, and I can't exactly control them. The last thing we need is a civil war. Do you understand. Good, have a nice day Kakashi."

Watching the hokage leave left a pit in his stomach. He understood what was meant. If he didn't kill his student, Danzo would, and that would start the civil war.

He knew the file on Naruto. The boy had more influence than most would believe. He was best friends with the last Uchiha, was friends with a large amount of clan heirs, and had a few shinobi following his lead. Then there was the fact of who his parent were. If the village ever knew that the fourth's son lived and then was assassinated even if he was a jinchūriki there'd be a revolt.

Kakashi destroyed the file, and already knew what was going to happen in the coming years. Naruto was his sensei's son he couldn't kill him, and already could tell just from the order that things were going to be rough in the future.

* * *

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

Sakura wanted to shout her happiness, but stopped herself. She looked toward the person next to her, and calmed down, Uzumaki Naruto.

She remembered the day that she meant Naruto. She had been chasing Sasuke when she collided with Naruto. Back then she'd just thought of him as the boy that followed Sasuke, but she knew better now. It was Sasuke who followed Naruto, and she could understand why now.

Anyway her first meeting really wasn't the one that made her see reason. It was all the other ones combined together to paint a picture.

Naruto was the one who dragged Sasuke around, and it was Sasuke who floated along like it was no big deal. Though when anyone else got to close Sasuke would float farther back, but not leaving Naruto's area.

She'd once overheard them talking as they walked by one day. Naruto was complaining about how noisy the village was compared to the woods. Sasuke had "Hn" in agreement.

Ever since then she had made an effort to be less loud. Instead she stayed sitting at her desk, and smiled at her luck. She had Sasuke her crush, and Naruto. Everyone in class for some reason respected the blond boy. He just had a commanding presence even if he was their age. He was nice, but wasn't afraid to get dirty. There had been more than one student who broke a bone against the blond after they'd bullied someone.

With Naruto on her team she knew everything was ok, and if it wasn't her Sasuke would deal with it.

Soon it was only her and the two boys left as everyone else had been picked up.

Naruto was staring outside the window while leaning back in a chair. That was one of the boys habits that she knew of. She still wasn't sure who looked up more, Shikamaru or Naruto.

Sasuke had his chin laying on his interlocked fingers while staring at the wall. He looked so cool to her.

Naruto suddenly stood up, and walked toward the chalk board. "Sasuke grab the bucket from the back."

She continued to watch as the two boys took all the chalk they could find, and broke it down into fine powder. Naruto put his hand inside, and she thought there was an orange flash.

Within five minutes the two had rigged the bucket to fall down after someone entered through the window. Why it was over the window she didn't know, but was curious all the same.

Her answer came after another five minutes had passed. A grey haired shinobi jumped through the window only to have a bucket of chalk fall on him. There was a burst of orange, and the cloud the chalk seemed to converge onto the man from every direction.

She couldn't keep it in. collapsing into her chair giggling probably didn't earn her any favors, but the sight was funny. What was her sensei was now a white chalk sensei.

"My first impression of you is that I hate you. Meet me on the roof."

Sakura was following Naruto up the stairs toward the roof when he stopped. "Hey Sakura I'm going to do something to help you now that we're a team. Hold still, and Sasuke and I will explain later."

She watched nervously as Naruto' hand reached toward her chest. She was about to attack him when she felt warm, and then flames came to life around her. She knew she should be freaking out but the soft looking red flame felt good, and she just knew it was ok.

Naruto turned around and started walking again. "We'll tell you what just happened after this meeting." Naruto suddenly looked over his shoulder grinning. His shades suddenly didn't hide his right eye which was a warm orange color. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

 **Omake**

Tenzo really wondered somedays why he ever came back from that long term mission. Naruto and Sasuke were running him ragged, and he just couldn't keep up with both of them. It was almost like somebody was telling them his location.

"This is Cat, the target has stopped on the building and is in position."

"Roger, Raven you have a go."

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the edible Marshmallow balloon. All he had to do was increase to air gasses inside to make it float at Naruto had spent a day making it lighter.

Fox sat on the first hokage's head with a video camera. He still didn't know how it worked. He just found it with a letter signed Reborn. The balloon was found later with a letter signed Byakuran

He watched as the building Tenzo stood on collapsed as a giant marshmallow balloon came out, and launched itself into the air rapidly.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Naruto giggled. "Cat when do you think he'll be back? The last guy we sent came back after three months, and refuses to come out of the T&I chambers. He's apparently afraid of blonds and explosions for some reason. "

Yugao was too busy staring at her fellow ANBU that had gathered on the roof tops waving goodbye to respond. 'Maybe she should cut these guys some slack, apparently recruitment was at a all time low.

* * *

Sasuke whistled as he walked away from the building. Yup he had nothing to do with giant marshmallows flying in the air with ANBU as unwilling passengers.

* * *

Note: ok I hope you enjoyed this.

A reminder that you can go to my profile, and click the poll at the top to vote on Orochimaru flame type.

So let me know what you think. should I do more Omake prank stories?


End file.
